


pillow [joshler]

by shushx



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Come play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Tour Bus, degrading, humping, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushx/pseuds/shushx
Summary: tyler is left alone in the bus to let his dirty imagination run wild...and maybe act on it. what will happen when josh catches him in the act?





	pillow [joshler]

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ;) my first post here on ao3 
> 
> degrading, humiliation, come play, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, dirty talk
> 
> alsotylerinhisyellowhoodieandnothingelseplease

it was a chilly january day, and tyler was sat in his tour bus, staring longingly out the window. they were supposed to be parked for four more hours before hitting the road, and tyler was the only one in the bus. josh had a separate bus, the driver was gone, and both mark and brad were out organizing for the next show.   
tyler turned his head and jumped up, springing off to the big bed in the back, hoping to curl up for a nap to kill time. he let out a small yawn and flopped down on the matress, before rolling over and pulling up the covers. barely two minutes passed before tyler's thoughts became obscene fantasies, pictures in his mind of his cock dripping and leaking, getting spanked and thrown onto a bed before getting his little ass pounded.   
it startled tyler when he realized that at the head of all these dirty thoughts, there was a guy.  
a tattooed, curly haired, muscular guy who sounded a lot like his best friend.   
tyler rolled over and faced his hard member, and whining realizing he was having dirty sexual fantasies about his best friend. he looked down at his trackpants' waistband, before deciding in a split second what he really wanted to do. he reached behind him and grabbed one of his longer and more firm pillows, and throwing it in the middle of the bed. tyler tugged off his pants and was left in his boxers. he flung a leg off the bed and threw off his boxers, left in his yellow hoodie ending just above his crotch, and a throbbing, blush pink cock.   
tyler went back over to the pillow and the bed and put straddled the soft object under him, before slowly grinding down and forward, then back. he reached a pace of grinding down into the pillow, his dick getting the exact friction he wanted. he closed his eyes, letting the fantasies take over again. 

"josh, josh- josh please-please-" he choked out, his voice breaking and cock dripping pre-come. tyler's head was filled with images of him riding josh, begging for more while josh called him dirty things, degrading and fucking him. tyler whimpered as he felt himself getting closer and closer by the second, but still far from coming. 

"j-josh- fuck me, d-daddy," tyler cried, leaning down and grinding harder but slower. "fu-fuck fuck," he sobbed. tyler reached back and grabbed his own ass, squeezing it tight and smacking it hard, imagining it was josh's hand against him. tyler bit the pillow while letting out a broken moan. 

"jo-josh please fuck me-me, daddy pl-" tyler sat upright again, tossed his head back and opened his eyes before they rolled back into his head, with little moans and breathy whimpers of the josh, josh, daddy, please-  
then, tyler caught a glimpse of a smirking figure in the doorway, keys in hand. tyler grabbed at his crotch, covering his leaking cock, sitting tight on his hands and crossing his legs, still over the pillow smeared with pre-come. his face spread with blush all the way down to his chest, and fuck, probably lower. josh bit his lip and leaned against the doorframe, pointing at tyler.

"it's not what it-" tyler started helplessly, his head hung low on his shoulders, neck drooping. 

"keep going. i want to see how pathetic you look trying to get off like this," josh smirked, tossing his keys with his jacket on the floor. tyler slowly removed his hands from poorly covering his cock, pressing his fists against the pillow, bracing himself. he bit his lip and looked back up josh through his eyelashes. josh nodded and put a hand on his crotch, slowly starting to palm himself through his jeans. tyler took in a shaky breath, hitching when he starting humping the pillow. josh let out a small fuck, before stepping out of his jeans and gripping himself through his underwear. tyler whimpered but bit down on his lip and whined. josh shook his head.

"look at you. touching yourself while thinking of me, wanting me whispering how dirty of a little whore you are," he mumbled. tyler choked out and started grinding harder. josh took two steps, slung his legs around tyler so his front was pressed on to tyler's back, tyler wiggling into josh's clothed dick, and grabbed his cock. josh gripped tyler's waist, stopping his rocking against the pillow. 

"what do you want, baby boy?" josh mumbled against tyler's ear. tyler took a sharp inhale and let out a soft mewl as josh tugged on tyler's length.

"please. please touch my...my cock. i want you," tyler cried. he was obviously a little flustered, he thought josh was about to call him a sicko and push him away. instead, josh pressed into tyler more and whispered into his ear.

"baby boy, let me clarify something, this," he flicked his finger across the tip of tyler's cock, "is mine. and i'll touch it how i want."

tyler whined and felt josh smear his pooling pre come all over the tip of his length. josh flipped tyler so he was lying flat on the bed, his member twitching and leaking, sticking up. josh knew tyler loved the dirty talk- he'd seen tyler's search history on laptops he'd left open, he'd seen when he would accidentally fall asleep with porn open or even fanfiction of the two still on his phone. they all involved him getting fucked by josh while being degraded and humiliated, the pain and pleasure dancing together. 

josh licked a stripe on the inside of tyler's thighs, before spitting on his hole. tyler let out a broken moan, and josh looked up at him.

"hm? you like that? when i spit on you, marking you, slut? you're such a little whore, tyler." tyler whined when josh finally pressed in his middle and pointer finger. he spread his legs wide, bucking into the touch. josh reached his two other fingers and pressed them to tyler's mouth, before he opened his smooth pink lips to swirl his tounge around the digits, sucking and licking. 

"you just wanted something in your mouth," josh chuckled, thrusting his fingers into tyler harder, curving his fingers. tyler sucked harder, arching his back and whimpering. his eyes were rolling back into his head, until-

josh stopped moving his fingers. tyler tried to cry around josh's thick fingers in his mouth, before tyler tried again helplessly to beg.   
josh stuffed his fingers into tyler's mouth even more, before biting his own lips and grinning. 

"hm? could you try saying that again, baby boy?" tyler mewled around josh's fingers, his cock twitching and begging for attention. josh pulled his fingers out of tyler's hole all the way, before also pulling his fingers out of his mouth, drool seeping down tyler's chin. josh reached down to tyler's cock, and flicked one finger across the slit, before spitting on it, intending to use it as lube. instead, tyler cried and threw his head back, twisting his hands in the sheets as he came white ribbons across his chest and stomach. josh stopped, before pulling tyler to sit on his lap while starting to kiss and bite at his neck and shoulders.

"little slut. coming just from me spitting on your poor, needy little cock. i bet you'd come all over even if i just called you a little fucktoy. my personal, disposable, cheap whore." tyler moaned and felt his cock twitching, aching with overstimulation. 

"f-fuck-hurts-" tyler cried. josh made his way to tyler's lips, biting his bottom lip and leaving kisses all over. tyler clamped his legs, his thighs shaking. 

"look at your legs shaking. i make you feel so weak," josh mumbled against tyler's jaw. tyler started letting tears escape, collecting in his long eyelashes. 

"this okay, baby? you alright?" josh's eyes went soft as he gently caressed tyler's thigh. tyler nodded, letting a small whimper escape his lips. josh backed up, leaning down and spitting on tyler's hole, causing him to let out a broken cry. josh grabbed his rock hard and leaking member, pressing it against tyler's entrance. tyler grabbed josh's hips, trying to force him farther into his hole. josh held back and prevented it.

"needy slut. how about....you only get the tip? huh?" josh started fucking tyler only with the very head of his cock, in and out, leaving tyler's hole pursing for more and his cock leaking once more. tyler let out a string of mewls, beging josh to fuck him harder.

"joshjoshjoshjoshplease"

"use your words, slut." 

"please fuck me. harder. please"

"look at you, baby. asking for more when you're already crying. such a needy little slut." josh rammed into tyler, leaving him gasping and writing under him. his chest was rising and falling, pants coming out from him. his whole body was flushed and his hair was sticking in curls on his forehead. skin against skin noises filled the room, filled with even josh's moans of 'shit, baby, do so well for me'.

josh shoved in all the way as he felt the familiar heat building in his stomach, before letting go and coming all inside of tyler. tyler grabbed josh's ass and started to have josh bury deeper and deeper before josh rammed tyler a few more times, 'squirt' and 'squelching' noises coming from the load seeping out of tyler. tyler cried with oversensitivity, and leaned his head to the side, embarrassed and in tears. josh gripped his jaw and brought him back facing him.

"don't look away. daddy wants to see you cry, how broken and wrecked you get from him," he purred. tyler moaned and bit at his lips.

"close,close,close,close-" tyler cried, shaking with oversensitivity. josh buried in deeper, feeling his own cock ache with his second orgasm on the way. tyler gasped before coming in thick, hot spurts against his stomach. he shook and cried, his thighs, aching. josh pulled farther out, but not all the way before releasing into tyler again. tyler cried, feeing josh's hot seed seeping all in his hole and out of it. 

"made such a mess, slut." josh chided, looking at tyler struggling to push out all of josh's come. tyler let out a little grunt and spread open his cheeks, pushing out little spurts. josh bent down, licking a stripe down tyler's ass and lapping up the come. he placed a kiss on tyler's entrance and moved up to press kisses on his chest and stomach. he kissed him up and down his neck, across his jaw and tyler grabbed his face before he kissed his lips.

"you were just making out with my ass. gross, dude," tyler giggled. josh flushed at the boy under him, and pressed down to kiss him anyways. tyler whimpered into the kiss and licked all over josh's mouth, leaving sweet kisses on his nose and kitten licks on his jaw. 

"i really, really love you, tyler," josh whispered. tyler giggled and knotted his hands in josh's curly hair. 

"i didn't expect you to say that after you caught me humping a pillow to images of you spanking me," tyler laughed. josh squeezed tyler's ass.

"spanking, hm? we'll have to try that next time," josh mumbled, giving a quick but firm slap on tyler's cheek. tyler kissed josh and pulled away with a wet smack.

"hey, josh?"

"yeah, baby?"

"i love you too, by the way "


End file.
